


Lettenhoveové vždycky dostanou, co chtějí

by Hagebutt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Geralt is so so dumb, M/M, sex work (mentioned), victorian au
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Manželství většinou znamená začátek, ne konec problémů. (česká verze mojí povídkyA Lettenhove always gets what he wants)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lettenhoveové vždycky dostanou, co chtějí

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je první verze povídky, kterou jsem napsala pro zaklínačského tajného Santu na Tumblru.

S velkou netrpělivostí se pojilo očekávání, kdo zaujme místo zaklínače ve službách města Oxenfurtu; s postupem staletí se z opovrhovaného řemesla, které vykonávali pouze renegáti a vagabundi na okraji společnosti, stalo vysoce vážené zaměstnání, které se pojilo s dobře placeným místem na radnici a podobně dobře placeným místem honoris causa na univerzitě, které s sebou ještě navíc neslo věhlas a povšechně dobrou pověst ve společnosti. 

A právě kvůli tomuhle všemu vzrůstalo očekávání nejen v odborných kruzích nebo na fakultě přírodovědy (speciálně oboru monster, k němuž městský zaklínač náležel jako externí přednašeč), ale i v zástupu bohatých, aristokratických rodin, které zajímaly pouze dvě věci: Bude nový zaklínač svobodný? A pokud ano, chtěl by si vzít právě jejich dítě?

Ani dům Lettenhoveů nezůstal ušetřen.

„…je načase mu v tom učinit přítrž,“ říkala Julianova matka, když právě vcházel do pokoje.

„Komu? Čemu?“ dotazoval se hned Julian (kterému se tak říkalo jen doma).

„Tobě,“ zamručel jeho otec, „v té věčné přelétavosti.“

„Ale otče – matko!“ Julian byl zoufalý. Jeho studentský život, naplněný především hraním na loutnu a nejrůznějšími známostmi mu vyhovoval právě tak, jak byl.

„Myslíme si, že je načase, aby ses oženil, než své srdce nešťastně svážeš s někým jiným,“ řekla laskavě jeho matka.

Julian „svazoval“ své srdce v průměru dvakrát do týdne a podobně rychle ho zase „rozvazoval“. Tohle mu starost nedělalo.

„Věk na to máš, vzdělaný jsi, jsi můj hezký hoch, Julianku-“ matka ho něžně pohladila po tváři, „je právě tak čas. Zvlášť s touhle příležitostí!“

„Jakou?“ zasténal. Tak oni už měli rovnou vybráno! Teď ho budou chtít vyvdat za nějakého vlivného, bohatého starce. Mohli by aspoň projednou přestat neustále spádat nějaké plány?

„Nový městský zaklínač by byl pro Lettenhoveovy výborná partie,“ řekl jeho otec.

„Tak nový městský zaklínač,“ řekl Julian. „Bude aspoň o pár let mladší než ten minulý? Jinak bych se bál, aby mu srdce nevypovědělo službu hned o svatební noci.“

„Juliane, takhle před svojí matkou nemluv,“ zahromoval otec, zatímco si jeho matka delikátně přivoněla ke kapesníčku. „Pan Vesemir už měl svá léta. Ne, tenhle je mladý a zatím svobodný. Vynikající partie. Musíme ho dostat dřív než Marxovi, to je ti snad jasné.“

Julian si představil, jak nekonečně nafoukaný by jeho spolužák Valdo Marx byl, kdyby se mu tuhle „partii“ podařilo ulovit, a probudil se v něm starý lettenhoveský instinkt: dostat vzácnou věc stůj co stůj.

„Učiním, co budete považovat za vhodné,“ řekl pevným hlasem. Jednou se ksakru bude muset ženit, tak proč nakonec ne teď.

A když nově dosazený zaklínač poprvé vešel do jejich domu, stračí vlastnosti se v něm probraly naplno: bláznivě zatoužil po tom přitažlivém, silném muži se žlutýma očima a stříbrem kovanou holí.

„Geralt z Rivie,“ uvedl ho jejich majordomus. Jeho rodiče povstali od stolku s pečlivě připraveným pohoštěním a podali zaklínači ruku. On se s nimi pozdravil a usedl do malého křesílka. Ve zdobeném salonku působil jako pěst na oko ve své slavnostní černé kožené zbroji a Julian ho za to miloval už teď.

Upřímně si myslel, že setkání bude katastrofa, že jeho rodiče nebudou chtít dát své zlatíčko někomu, kdo se k nim tak očividně nehodil, ale Geralt z Rivie _(Geralt z Rivie!)_ je okouzlil svou aurou mlčenlivého šarmu a kompetence. Otec spokojeně pokyvoval hlavou, matka se usmívala a nabízela stále další a další koláčky a Julian, který se musel chovat, jako by ani nevěděl, oč se jedná, téměř nedokázal vydržet na svojí židli.

Když se Geraltova zdvořilostní návštěva chýlila ke konci, téměř vystartoval: „Matko, otče, vadilo by vám, když bych naši návštěvu doprovodil do předsíně?“

A jen co vyšli ze dveří, začal mluvit. Mluvil a mluvil. „Takhle asi musíte chodit všude, co? Líbí se vám ten obdiv? A kde měli nejlepší sušenky? Vsadím se, že u Marxových to nebylo. Kolik příšer jste už stihl zabít? Jestli si vyberete mě, budu na vaše činy skládat opěvující ódy. Jsem totiž docela známý, říká vám něco jméno Jaskier? To je totiž moje pravý jméno. Byla to dost nuda, že? Ale… potěší mě, když vás zase uvidím,“ začervenal se.

Geralt celou dobu mlčel, ale usmíval se, dělal tichá ‚hmm‘ a díval se na Jaskiera s něčím jako zájmem v očích.

Bylo to při čtvrté návštěvě, v chladný den, kdy se zvadlé růže s trny začaly obalovat ledem a pod zaklínačovými těžkými holínkami křupal první sníh, když se Geralt konečně vyslovil. Dopil čaj, odložil křehký šálek, který se téměř ztrácel v jeho obrovské dlani, na podtácek a řekl:

„Rozhodl jsem se požádat o rodičovské svolení.“ 

Bylo to velmi stručné, ale Lettenhoveovým to stačilo a Jaskier, který se u čaje pouze zapýřil a sklopil oči, později nadšeně skákal na své velké měkké posteli a vydával zvuky nehodné zasnoubeného gentlemana.

Svatba byla nákladná, ale Lettenhoveovým to vůbec nevadilo; všichni, od nejmladší, teprve nejistě chodící vnučky až po nejstaršího, již podobně nejistě chodícího stařešinu to vzali jako tu největší vytahovačku, vybrali nejhezčí oxenfurtský chrám a nejlepší hostinec a sezvali, koho mohli, především samozřejmě proto, aby se mohli kochat jejich závistí zezelenalými obličeji.

Jaskierovi tlouklo srdce jako zvon, když stál přímo pod sochou Mélitelé a sledoval, jak špalírem přichází hřmotným krokem jeho budoucí manžel. Medailon se zhoupl na zaklínačově hrudi a jeho odlesky zazářily v Jaskierových očích. Byl to velký, slavný den. Geralt se pravděpodobně mohl tvářit trošku nadšeněji, ale Jaskier to připisoval tomu, že si chtěl udržet svůj profesionální vzhled.

Svatební noc taky mohla probíhat trošku nadšeněji. Celkově. Jaskier měl vysoké mínění o svých schopnostech, a tak se ho dotklo – ne, urazilo! – že Geralt neprojevil žádné náznaky touhy po bližším sblížení, jen se otočil na bok a usnul. Věřili byste tomu?! Věděl vůbec, co manželství obnáší, vychovali ho vlci nebo co?

A ta špatná věc byla, že se to nezlepšovalo. Jaskier byl naštvaný. To byl koneckonců jeden z důvodů, proč tak ochotně svolil k manželství – těšil se, jaké to bude, až bude mít tohohle krásného, svalnatého chlapa na lopatkách a konečně si s ním pořádně zašoupe. Jenže jeho nový manžel měl v první řadě neustále řádně nabitý den a když už přišel domů, tak pokračoval, neustále četl nějaká pojednání nebo psal články a dopisy, a do postele chodil, až když už byl Jaskier v polospánku. Vždycky.

Nakonec to už Jaskier nevydržel a rozhodl se zajít za čarodějkou, aby mu poradila. Triss Ranuncul byla jeho stará známá. Seznámili se před pár lety v hospodě, když si spolu dali nezávaznou pěveckou soutěž, a od té doby mu párkrát pomohla (například s filckami) a on ji zase obdarovával pozorností a drahými maličkostmi o svátcích.

„Triss, drahoušku,“ vpadl do jejího velkého pokoje v druhém patře jednoho z nejpěknějších domů na oxenfurtském náměstí. „Průšvih! Nikomu to neřekneš, viď?“

„Vždyť ani nevím, o jaký průšvih jde!“ smála se Triss. „Copak, tvýmu manželovi se nechce postavit?“

„Hůř!“ vykřikl Jaskier melodramaticky. „Ještě na mě ani nesáhl!“

„Ach ne!“ přitiskla si Triss ruku na ústa, podobně melodramaticky. „Ode mě se to každopádně nedozví živá duše. S čímpak přesně potřebuješ pomoct? Nápoj vábení?“

„Dokázala bys mi zjistit, čím přesně to je?“ řekl Jaskier. „Než do něj naliju nějaký dryák, tak chci vědět, jestli to má nějakou logickou příčinu. Snad není výlučně na ženský!“

Oba se zachichotali. „A jinak?“ zajímala se Triss.

Jaskier se zasněně pousmál. „Je tak krásnej. Občas se na něj ráno dívám, jak ho naše služebná navléká do té jeho zbroje, a z toho bys omdlela… Každou chvíli donese kurýr nějakou maličkost pro mě – květiny, nebo dezert… od něj… A jeho odborné statě jsou hrozně nudné,“ Jaskier se zasmál, „ale zároveň tak chytré. Myslím, že mě má rád, nevadí mu, když chodím po domě v devět večer a vybrnkávám na loutnu různé variace, ale prostě se chová divně.“

„Zjistím ti to,“ slíbila Triss, „znáš mě, rychle a diskrétně.“

Chvíli ještě spolu konverzovali o různých společenských drbech a Jaskier se pak vydal domů, poněkud klidnější.

Veškerý jeho klid zmizel, když mu Triss poslala malé psaníčko, zakleté proti otevření kýmkoli jiným než adresátem. Po otevření obálky na něj vypadlo několik sušených pryskyřníků a pokojem zavanula sladká vůně růží a jahod.

_Drahoušku,  
špatné zprávy. Mluvila jsem s různými lidmi (decentně, ovšem!) a jeden z nich se mi zmínil, že tvého manžela viděli s různými dívkami – případně chlapci, které si můžeš koupit na rohu před Velkým mostem, určitě víš, o kom mluvím. Alespoň že ne vícekrát s těmi samými.  
Sama nevím, jak na tuhle zprávu reagovat a jak ti nejlépe pomoci.  
Triss_

Jaskier byl zničený. Myslel si, že Geralt se možná stydí, nebo neví, co dělat, a ne že raději navštěvuje děvky než svého manžela. Tohle ho uvrhlo do stavu žárlivosti. Zamkl se v ložnici, děj se co děj, ven nevyjde!

Pozdě večer slyšel lehce zmatené zaklepání od svého manžela. Přetáhl si polštář přes hlavu a Geralt po chvíli odešel. Asi šel spát na chaise-longue v salóně. Dobře mu tak. Při troše štěstí ho z toho rozbolí záda.

Ráno musel Jaskier už ale vylézt; sice nemusel pracovat, roli partnera s důstojnou prací zastupoval v jejich páru Geralt, ale to znamenalo, že na něj zbývala starost o domácnost. A to nebyla tak úplně legrace. Většinou mu rozdílení příkazů a kontrola rozpočtu zabraly celé dopoledne. A to měl štěstí, že mu jeho rodiče společně s velkým věnem a jedním z jejich krásných domů přenechali i některé služebnictvo, na které se Jaskier mohl spolehnout. Spěchal, aby s nikým nemusel mluvit déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, ale když se uchýlil zpět do svého pokoje, nedokázal se ničím zabavit. Pero mu klouzalo v upocené dlani, písmenka mu skákala před očima. Co bude dělat?!

Bylo již povážlivě pozdě, když Geralt konečně přišel. Služebnictvo už spalo a Jaskier seděl v kuchyni u teplého krbu, ve kterém dohořívaly uhlíky. Proto také slyšel, jak Geralt přichází. Chtěl se zvednout a vyhnout se mu, ale Geralt už vcházel do kuchyně, a pohled na něj sebral Jaskierovi dech.

Geralt byl kompletně od krve.

„Něco vlezlo do kanálů v docích,“ zamručel. „Krabopavouk, a pořádný macek. Radši bych ho chytil živého, ale občas to jinak nejde. Umyješ mě, prosím?“

Jaskier se už hotovil přitakat, ale pak se zarazil. Je na něj přece naštvaný. Založil si ruce a zadíval se ven z okna.

Geralt se na něj dlouze podíval a pak se rozhodl konat sám. Shodil ze sebe zakrvácené brnění a přitáhl velký lavor, do kterého nanosil několik kbelíků vody, nabízeje přitom Jaskierovi neuvěřitelně přitažlivou hru svalů. Tohle nebylo fér! Pak se jal ohřívat vodu za pomoci jednoho ze svých tajuplných magických znamení, načež si do ní vlezl a cákal všude po cihlové podlaze jejich kuchyně. Chvíli se myl v tichu.

„Nevím, proč se na mě zlobíš, ale nech toho, splň svou manželskou povinnost a spláchni mi záda,“ nařídil Jaskierovi.

„Ne,“ vypravil ze sebe Jaskier.

Geralt se na něj otočil a odhrnul si mokré vlasy z obličeje. „Kde je problém?“ Natáhl po něm ruku, jako by si ho chtěl hrubě přitáhnout k sobě, ale v poslední chvíli ho jen jemně uchopil za konečky prstů.

„Viděli tě,“ dostal ze sebe Jaskier. „Proč? Nelíbím se ti nakonec? Lituješ svého rozhodnutí?“

Geralt nakrčil obočí, pak si zjevně uvědomil, o co jde. Začervenal se.

„…moje důvody…“ vylezlo z něj.

„Slíbil jsi, v dobrém i ve zlém!“ rozohnil se Jaskier. „Tak mi řekni, o co jde!“

„Neumím o takových věcech mluvit,“ zahučel Geralt.

„O čem?“ zeptal se Jaskier, teď o něco jemněji. „O svých citech?“

„Nó.“

„Dobře, tak tedy od začátku: jaký jsi měl důvod hledat tak krátce po svatbě úlevu jinde?“ zeptal se Jaskier opatrně, přiblížil se ke svému manželovi a začal mu malým hrnkem splachovat vlasy.

„Já… to moc neumím, víš,“ lezlo z Geralta jako z chlupaté deky. „Chci říct… Vychovali mě jako zaklínače. Umím bojovat, umím zabíjet. Ale když dojde na,“ polkl a odmlčel se, „něžnosti, tak… tak si nevím rady. Myslím, že jsem ti nechtěl ublížit. A holky jsou na mě zvyklé. Taky se mi nebojí říct, když to se svojí silou přeženu.“

Jaskier mlčel. Zpětně si uvědomil kontrast mezi Geraltovými pohyby, když v jejich zahradě cvičil se dřevěnými meči, a jeho pohyby, kdykoliv byl v blízkosti Jaskiera. Choval se, jako by Jaskier byl nějaká neuvěřitelně cenná porcelánová panenka. Jeho obrovité dlaně nervózně chytaly drobné nádobí a zdobené kliky od dveří, nikdy ho při spaní ve společné posteli nesevřel pevně v náruči, jen ruka položená na jeho zádech ho ujišťovala o jeho přítomnosti.

Jaskierovi vhrkly do očí slzy. „Ty jsi takový pitomec, Geralte.“ Chytil ho jemně za ruku a druhou nahmatal heřmánkový olej. „Já ti ukážu, jak být jemný, chceš?“

**Author's Note:**

> idk, plánuju to asi brzo smazat (jestli se neobjeví nějaké nečekané potěšené reakce). spíš jsem jen chtěla přinést něco do chudičkého českého fandomu na Zaklínače, zvlášť když už to mám v počítači...
> 
> EDIT: dobře, tak já to nemažu, děkuju za vyjádření vaší náklonnosti, drahouškové!


End file.
